you belong with me
by dreams of leaving
Summary: we all know the song by taylor swift right: "you belong with me" well this is basically that song in a story fashion with Harry and Draco.  I wrote this at 3 in the morning with sleep deprivation so it's a bit myeh in the ending, but i'll fix it later 3


The sky was a mixture of dark blues and pale oranges. The clouds appeared as stretched cotton candy as the day began readying to call it a night and allow the moon to fill the sky. Along Godric Street stood home after each nicely trimmed home. And while most families were settling down that night for dinner two were not. Draco Malfoy paced his bedroom floor, fingers pressed to his temples as he did his best to block out the words that Pansy had been screaming at him for the past five minutes. Really, was something like forgetting to text you that big a deal, especially when he had been in the middle of his final when she'd sent it.

It seemed as if his girlfriend of two years thrived on drama. Whether she was creating it between herself and Draco, or if she was picking on Hermione Granger for the day. There was always something that got her wound up. Why Draco didn't ditch her for someone much better he'd never know. And as he thought on this he walked to his window leaning his forehead against the glass. A glimpse of movement caused him to look through the window, across the fence and into the house next door to his, at his long time friend Harry Potter.

Now Harry didn't consider himself anything special. His parents had died in a car crash when he was just an infant and all he'd come out of the crash with was some glass imbedded in his forehead, the reason now for the jagged scar there. He was alone in his room as his godfather had run out for a conference call. And as Harry did his best to finish the homework he knew he'd get a failing grade on looked up out through his window to see Draco pacing. A sigh escaped him as he knew exactly why the blonde boys face looked so sullen.

Harry had nothing against Pansy Parkinson other than the fact that she had the one boy on the entire planet who Harry cared uncontrollably about, wrapped around her little finger. He loved Draco he really did. But when you'd known each other since you were in diapers and grew up in one anothers back yards, you tended to behave more like brothers than anything else. But that changed when high school started for both of them. Harry grew closer to his new best pals, Ron and Hermione both members of the school band that he too had joined just this year. Draco on the other hand, stuck to his football. And as a star player his girlfriend had to be Pansy, school bitch - hearthrob and all around most drop dead gorgeous girl on the spirit squad.

As Draco came closer to the window Harry moved from his bed, scribbling onto a piece of paper in big enough letters for the other to see. "**u ok**?" the sign read as Harry pressed it to the window. A frown from Draco and the other boy held up the phone from his ear. Shrugging he walked from the glass pane and continued pacing. Harry, himself now frowning moved quickly, not even sure what made him do it. Scrawling three words onto another sheet he moved back to the window, only to see that Draco had closed his curtain. Regardless Harry pressed the note to the glass, revealing the three words he'd wanted to say to the other for as long as he could remember: "**i love you**". . .

Tuesday melted into Wednesday and Wednesday into Thursday. Final Exams had, by this time, been taken by nearly all the student. Seniors were enjoying their time before the end of the year dance, mainly readying for the final game of the season that had been moved to this night. Harry didn't care for either of those things. When he did dance it appeared as if he were having some form of a stroke. And sports were merely not his forte, however as a member of the school band he would of course be forced to attend. Forced to watch Draco play with all his heart and forced to watch Pansy Parkinson clap and cheer and flirt with some jock who could care less about Draco's feelings or hers.

But at the moment Harry had ample time to sit and read, a hobby he actually did like doing. But he'd sat his book aside when Draco came over. It had been ages since the two of them talked without anyone else around and Harry was happy for that. Moving over to make room on the park bench that had been placed in the front of the school, Harry made room for the other to sit.

"Isn't this just too easy?"

"What is?" Harry asked, fixing his glasses as they'd become surprisingly foggy.

"This. I mean we sit here and watch the leaves change and Harry . . . "

The raven haired boy leaned a bit closer, his heartbeat resonating in his ears. Was this finally the moment when everything would come out into the open? When Draco would finally – the bench shook beneath them a bit as Draco farted. Plain and simple. Farted with Harry's own head mere inches from his shoulder. Laughing uncontrollably Draco did his best to push the others face down towards the toxic fumes, and Harry clearly enjoying himself struggled best he could. Laughter. A sound he hadn't heard from Draco in ages. But the laughing stopped when the heard the abrupt stop of a car.

The duo looked up to see Pansy Parkinson, placed in a green and silver Porsche. Hair, long and flawless. She didn't need to say a word either. A quick _gotta go _from Draco and the boy had hopped in and wisked away. Leaving harry with a rather empty feeling and a foul smell.

He didn't go to the game that night, instead having Hermione message him a video of Pansy snogging Blaise Zabini on the sidelines and Draco looking as horrible as ever. The bitch as Hermione constantly called her just didn't know how to control herself. Obvious by her less than faithful deeds. Harry fell asleep long before Draco even returned home, but as the raven haired boy slept Draco pressed his own note against the window.

The next day, rarely any senior showed up at school. Hermione of course did to turn in her final essay, but Harry and Ron stayed home, watching old movies and deciding whether or not to ditch the final senior dance that night. Of course Ron would be attending because Hermione was going. And Hermione was going because her parents were basically forcing her to be there. Harry, was less than enthusiastic to go to one last dance and mingle with people he could care less about. And so as the day melted into night, Harry was left alone, his own godfather being a chaperone.

Young Potter walked to his window, peering across at Draco who was already fully dressed in a black tuxedo, his hair slicked back. U "u goin?" the note asked. Moving his head so that the black hair indicated a no, Draco pouted and closed his curtain. Was he really going to allow things to end this way. It was the senior dance, and it was meant to be a night to remember. And so digging through his wastebasket he found the note he'd been searching for.

Ron and Hermione stood on the side of the gymnasium. Ron was pouting and Hermione was doing her best to drag him onto the dance floor. And each time she tugged he would yank her back towards him for more petty kisses. Usually gaining her attention for a few mintues. But by the fifth time he'd done this Hermione smacked her head against his, receiving an OW from the both of them. "Whas'at for?" Ron asked rubbing the red spot slowly forming over his eyes. Hermione only stared to give him an answer.

Harry potter walked into the gym slowly, a path had been made for him as he was the only lone soul on the floor without a dance partner for the couples dance. And as everyone stared one in particular smiled. Draco Malfoy tugged his arm away from Pansy who had been busy blowing kisses at Neville this time around. Seeing her oldest toy getting away she tugged on Draco's arm, causing him to yank it from her hands and continue into the middle of the dance floor. The two were nearly the same height and so as Harry and Draco stood underneath the golden and blue lights, there eyes stared directly into one anothers.

Harry moved first pulling the note from his pocket that he'd written "i love you" on. Draco seeing this smiled. And from his own pocket pulled out a note of it's own. The date on the paper was from one week ago, causing Harry's heartbeat to increase even further. Because scrawled underneath the date were his exact same words. "i love you" in Draco's messy, uncouth handwriting.


End file.
